Conflict to Avenge
by Its-a-MAN-CRUSH
Summary: Naruto always ran the same route, he never meet anyone else on his runs...so then why was this this stupid Teme on his route? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

**Hi, SasuNaru (boyXboy) don't like don't read **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Prologue**

The Shadow walked down the street it's body splayed with sweat as it greedily chugged mouthful after mouthful of water from the bottle in it's hand. Bringing the bottle away from it's mouth, the Shadow sighed wiping sweat from it's head with the sweat band around it's wrist closing his eyes in the process it didn't see another person rushing past. The shadow tripped at the last minute making both itself and the other person fall face flat to the ground. The person growled grabbing their nose as it bleed as the Shadow winced his hand having caught the ground before having it's face hit the floor.

"What the hell!? Watch where your going!" The Person growled again looking to the not-so-Shadowy person in front of them.

"Sorry seriously I'm clumsy-which makes no sense since I happen to have enough balance and good enough reflex to get into the oly-"

"Like I care what you can and can't do-" The person growled as third time as they shot-up trying to grasp something with one hand, not evening worrying about what the Non-shadow had said. "-Just help me chat my papers before they fly away!"

The Non-shadow looked around grabbing the first paper that flew into their view before getting up to catch the rest before the person popped a blood vessel.

"Here-" The Non-Shadow caught the name typed on the top of the paper they were holding and moved the other paper on top of it away pulling the papers back he read over the paper seeing the picture in the corner and blinking in shock before slowly looking up "YOU! It's YOU!"

The person looked up and sighed used to this kind of treatment "Yes, yes" another sigh "Do you want an autograph or something else as useless?"

A third sigh was heard before the person looked up to finally make eye contact with he Non-shadow in front of them. The person blinked grabbing the papers from the Non-Shadow and filing through them stopping on a page and analyzing it before looking up and then back at the paper. This went on for a minute before an unseen smirk graced their lips though it disappeared within the same second.

"Hmm…maybe it wouldn't be so useless…" The person grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper after putting their other papers away and scribbled a number and name on the paper before handing it to the Non-Shadow.

"Call me when you become fed-up with a…nuisance in your near future." A small smirk was noticeable as the second half left the persons mouth.

"Wait-huh?" The Non-shadow looked up to the person only to find they weren't their anymore. It glanced around finding the person was completely gone.

"Weird…a nuisance…what nuisance do I have?" he stared at the number haphazardly written on the paper and sighed heavily before starting in the direction he had originally been walking.

#MAN-CRUSH#

The Shadow looked around and held their aching head as they stumbled into the pouring rain, not caring that their clothes were soaking along with their hair sticking the their skin heavily. Trudging to the bus stop and lifting their hood over their head as they pulled out a small slip of paper and their cell phone, thumbing a number on to the screen before putting the device to their ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm fed-up"

A smirk was evident as the persons' tone sounded cocky and accomplished.

"Are you know…well then we have a common interest…"

With what was said next earned a full blown smirk with wicked intent sealed behind it as the phone was hung-up. The bus pulled into the station, the Shadow disappearing after the bus pulled away.

#MANCRUSH#

"Now, shall we put our plan into action and rid ourselves of our troubles for good?"

The Shadow smirked having been talking with the person throughout the last month and allying with them to complete their goals.

"You have no idea how happy this is going to make me." The smirk never leaving their lips as the words were said with sadistic pleasure.

"Starting first thing tomorrow the first phase will take action and be quiet ease to complete. Leave the paperwork and details to me you just sit and brew in your plans for phase two." the person said with the same smile gracing their lips.

"No one will be in our way anymore my love." the person said as they stared out the window into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

He ran the blood pumping through his entire body reacting to the music pumping with equal vigor through his ears. He could feel a cramp starting to form, pushing the pain to the back of his mind, he kept up the speed he was using, focusing on his goal. He relished on the feeling of sweat curtaining his entire body, this fueling his motives to keeping moving.

To anyone watching; the thin line that was his plump but small lips would be thought to be scowl but in reality was the mask used to keep his excitement at bay. He was so close, two minutes, that's all he needed and his goal would be reached. He would lose five minutes that he did not mind shedding at all. The sleek glass like building just as tall as the rest of city came into view as he pushed his legs further, the dull pain of the cramp becoming more intense as he picked up the pace reaching the last 800**(1) **before he reached his apartment building. A few seconds passed before his sleek sneakers reached the front his building, he slowed to a brisk walk as the door man held the door open for him. He saluted said doorman still briskly walking as he entered the building, he thumbed the button for the elevator and shifted his weight form one for to the other in an antsy looking way. He growled in the back of his throat as he realized the Elevator would take forever clicking a button h=on his watch he darted back out the front door and raced for the fire escape jumping to the first time form a trashcan clicking the button on his watch again he picked up speed racing up the creaking rusted steps. He reached his adobes window and pushed the curtains to the side his window already being open. "Here goes…" he whispered clicking his watch once more.

He went to look down when he heard a noise come form down hall. He lifted a golden eyebrow before following the noise, this leading him to his kitchen. He frowned as he saw the fridge open and halted his movements slowly creeping up to the door he peeked over and growled. The unwanted intruder being his brother.

"Kiba! Get outta my house!" Said boy looked up with a toothy grin a bag of chips hanging form his mouth.

"Hey Baby Golden…" A small echoing thud could be heard as the chips feel form his mouth, a wince and a growl following said thud.

"I swear Kiba you need to start waiting for me to be in my house before just barging in here and downing all my food!" He picked up the fallen chips and put them back in the pantry before turning on his brother and sighing. He peeked down at his watch as he brother leaned forward, his eyes following his brothers.

"Sweet! You beat a 15**(2)**" Golden bangs moved softly in front of Kiba, reviling bursting electric blue eyes. A toothy grin that could only be explained as genetics graced the small lips below said eyes.

"Yup now I have your tail by 30 seconds" He cackled bouncing to his bedroom to start preparing for a shower.

Kiba barked out a laugh shacking his head.

"Not gonna happen…but seriously Naruto be careful the last time you tried to surpass me you ended up on bed rest for a week." he looked his smaller brother's body up and down as he pulled his shirt over his head. He noticed a small twitch every time he put wait on his left leg and walked up to him. He kneeled pressing onto the back of Naruto's knee a small wince could be heard as he looked up and sighed.

"See, your just hurting yourself. Look I understand you want to be as good as big brother but please watch out for your own well being."

Naruto sighed he nudged his brother away as he made his was to the bathroom.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be training? Not pestering me about my work out habits?" He glanced at his brother through the bathroom mirror which gave him a perfect view of his bedroom.

Kiba nodded before yawning and turning to plop on to his brothers bed.

"That means leave, not sleep! And on my bed of all places." Naruto charged out of the bathroom and jabbed his brothers side earning himself a yelp.

"OW! What I trained this morning but I went over Shino's and we….um…never…fell asleep…anyways I'm sore so I stopped and came too refuel on carbs!"

Naruto shivered "Don't tell me about your love life!"

He marched back into the bathroom and turned his head

"If your not gone by the time I'm done I'm calling dad!" he bellowed before slamming the door.

Naruto rolled his eyes throwing off the rest of his clothes, ever since Kiba meet Shino he had started falling behind in his training. You see Kiba is training for the Olympics which he is currently competing in, well to be more precise which he is currently winning, and knowing his brother, Naruto knew if he slipped in his training he would lose focus and slip-up and ruin his chances of winning. Naruto shook his head as he stepped under the water after undressing hissing at the on-slaught of hot water before getting used to the feeling and letting it relax his muscles. He winced as he shifted his weight to fully lean on his right side his left knee still stinging.

Outside of the bathroom Kiba huffed and turned to leave making sure to lock his brothers door behind him. Grumbling about moody baby brothers and scary fathers as he strolled down the hall clicking the button on the elevator and stepping in when the doors opened. He left the building walking down the block before hailing a cab. Never noticing a pair of eyes watching his every move as he left his brothers apartment.

**1.)An 800 is ¼ of a mile, typically used as a racing term**

**2.) As in he ran a certain amount of miles in less then 15 minutes in this case it was 3.1 miles or a 5k as it is referred to in racing terms.**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Naruto finished showering and had changed and had a quick bite to eat before leaving his apartment once again. He pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked his car before sliding into the driver seat and starting the car. While driving out of the underground garage he sighed digging out of his pocket his broken and crushed phone. After kicking his brother out he had found it sitting on the fire escape outside of his bathroom window and glared at the piece of plastic and metal. He figured he mightaswell get it fixed while he went to meet up with Gaara for lunch. Pulling into the parking lot below the phone store he turned off his car and jumped out his wallet chain swinging and lightly hitting his thigh covered by his straight legged jeans which were underneath a slime fitting, short sleeved, black Underarmor shirt. He stepped into the store a small bell chiming upon his entrance.

"Welcome, Welcome how may a help such a youthful looking fellow like you!" swas the greeting he received.

Naruto cringed at the sickly sweet and energized tone being used, don't get him wrong Naruto was all for nice people but adding a hint of desperation was pushing it.

"Um…yeah…I think a broke my phone." he pulled out the mangled device and handed it to the clerk.

Said clerk widened his eyes before looking up and grinning as little too sweetly again at Naruto.

"I see….well my youthful fellow you will have to purchase a new phone!" their went that sweetness again.

Naruto shrugged and turned to look at the display phones. He was immediately followed by the clerk. Naruto leaned forward to look at the phones and jumped when he felt breath on his neck. He stood straight again turning and backing away from the clerk; staring back at him the clerk beamed puffing his chest out slightly where Naruto found a nametag proclaiming the overly hyper man "Rock Lee". Naruto covered a nervous laugh with a cough.

"Wh-" Naruto cleared his throat "What phone do you recommend?"

Rock Lee beamed even more if possible before pulling up a sleek black but large touch screen phone.

"This is the Nokia Lumia L9, most wanted advance piece of technology you can buy-" He went on and on about said phone for a couple minutes, Naruto only barely understanding anything being said to him.

"How much is it?" Naruto stared at the phone thinking it would be pretty nice to have such a phone.

"five hundred ninety six dollars, but if you open a new line with us today it will come free with the line!"

Naruto weighed his options and sighed "I'll open a new line."

Rock Lee made a noise sounding very much like squeal of joy and ran to his desk to prepare a document before going through the process of opening a line with the blonde haired boy standing before him. Naruto signed the papers activated the phone and payed a down payment before leaving the store with the new pone and hand held attachments with the box and manual to said phone.

He quickened his pace of stuffing everything into his car as he saw the time and cursed hoping he wouldn't be late to meet Gaara.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Naruto crashed into a red haired male a few inches taller then him, making said boy lose his balance as he was caught off guard by the impact.

"Naruto mu-"

"I'm sooooooorrrrrryyyy, Kiba broke into my house and he wouldn't leave, then I found my phone broken and had to get a new, then their was this weird guy at the phone store that was way annoying and he kept bursting my personal space bubble, he conned me into buying a new phone even had me open a new freaking line now I have to pay for two and-"

"Naruto breath." Gaara cut him off while helping said boy onto his feet after picking himself of the floor.

"Now as I can see you had a rough morning so I forgive your lateness now lets go im hungry." he said flatly, his fast almost completely emotionless.

Naruto smiled and nodded leading the way into the café they were standing in front of.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Kiba turned the corner of the block he looked up spotting his brother and his best friend and went to wave them over but ended up missing them as the entered the café behind them. Kiba sighed but shrugged his shoulders turning to continue his walk down the street. He hummed to himself, the hum turning into a whistle as he passed by a slightly darkened alley. He stopped hearing something shift in the back of the alley. He turned and saw nothing as he squinted to see in he dark. He moved futhe rinto the alley thinking maybe their was a lost dog or stray cat that needed tending too. He searched through but didn't see anything as he turned to leave the alley, though as he turned to leave he was pulled back by his shirt as a hand wrapped around his waist and another came to his mouth, a cloth with a sweet smell on it in said hand, making Kiba lightly struggling before his body became limp. The cloth was removed from his mouth as he hands were tied behind his back and his body slung over a shoulder and put into a van at the end of he alley. The door to the back of the van was shut as the Shadow raced to the front of the car jamming the key into the ignition and flooring the gas pedal making the car screech onto the rode and ride away at an impossibly high rate of speed. The Shadow pulled a phone from his pocket and punched in a number after unlocking the screen.

"Yeah, I've got him, see you at 7."

A smile of immense pleasure crossed over his face as he threw the phone onto the passenger seat after ending the call.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT AND OOCNESS **

'Where am I?' Kiba tried to move his hand but felt a rope holding it down. He tried moving his foot and felt that that was bond too. He couldn't see, his eyes covered. He heard a voice in the corner of the room. He went to respond, to tell he was there, but his mouth was gagged. He growled under the gag and tried to free himself.

"Know know, no need to struggle…all you have to do is ask."

Kiba stopped going rigid at the voice.

"Ah, so you know who it is huh?"

Kiba growled and tried to bite through the gag. His teeth hurting dully with all the pressure he was placing on them. He suddenly felt the cloth ripped from his mouth and gasped for hair.

"What do you want?" was the harsh bellow from his gritted teeth.

"Quick to the chase hm? No plea for your life?"

Kiba remained silent. He tried to undo the knot around his his wrists without his captors notice, though before the knot could slip a gun shot was heard and a dull thump followed as his body fell limp.

"Problem solved"

"Not completely! You dumbass…you were supposed to give him a fatal wound so we could use him to lure Naruto out…now will need a different plan…"

"Don't worry I have a plan"

"Oh boy…here we go…"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"-His Body was found in the River his clothes were found by the shallow end and a gun was lodge between a log and the sand close to where he was. He was said to have committed suicide a little after midnight yesterday-"

The TV was suddenly turned off as Naruto turned biting his lip to the point of drawing blood. He clutched the counter harshly leaning all his weight forward as he tried to keep himself from falling. A lne tearslipped from his glassed over eyes as he held back a gasp.

"W…Why…KIBA!"

Naruto sobbed as he curled into himself agony heard in his unanswered mantra for his brother.

After a while he sighed wiping the ast of his shed tears away before slowly getting up and shuffling to his room. He grabbed random clothing and threw it on, having already changed into his house clothes for the night, he found himself not wanting to be in the same place his brother was a mere twenty-four hours ago. He groped for his keys and stumbled out the door in a rush of disgust.

A short walk later he was in a bar not seeing the two groups of shadows following him.

_**#MAN-CRUSH# **_

A silver haired male growled as he watched the blond enter the bar. He flashed to the entrance and followed said blond into the bar. He kept to the shadows and far walls of the crowed room keeping his eyes on the blond. He watched as the male ordered shot after shot of a brown liquid before abruptly getting up and stumbling to the back door.

A raven male had been sitting next to the now absent blond and slowly followed him. He strode to the door and sighed looking to the blond. Said blond laughed bitterly.

"You've some balls following me…stop staring!" the blond growled hoping he could have gotten away from the raven that had been staring at him intently in the bar.

Said raven did not react to the blond. He reached out as the blond stumbled, keeping him from falling. He again stared at the back of the blonds head his features softening in the slightest.

The blond clutched at his head as he shut his eyes, not even acknowledging the raven holding his weight.

"Love…" he laughed again, his hands falling to hang limply in front of him as a string of drool fell tto the asphalt below him. "I hate love…no…love doesn't even exist! It's all lies and secrets! Trust is as dead as….as dead as…nngh"

The blond fell limp in the ravens arms. Said raven sighed knowing if he were to embrace the blond any closer he would just be hurting himself, then if he were to move the blond would become sick from laying on the cold floor.

"Your right finding true love is useless in this day and age."

Sasuke's whispered words fell on deaf ears as he maneuvered his arm so he could slip his trench coat off, moving the blond to his bare arm before slipping it off completely. Laying said blond on top of the coat he brushed golden bangs out of his face before turning to leave.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

The person growled lowly staring at the raven, waiting till he walked away from the blond. Once person couldn't sense him anymore they moved into the light of the alley.

Clearing their throat was the signal for the Shadow to come out.

"He's already down, let's just slit his throat and call it suicide."

"NO! He can not kill himself!"

The Shadow growled.

"He's not going to!" Shadow sighed "we are…"

Shadow held person close as they said this, person slightly pushed away smiling softly as they calmed down.

"Come on let's-"

"what are you doing?"

Person and Shadow failed to notice the silver haired man walk out of the bar as they were embacing.

"S-Suigetsu! Just making sure his loved one is ok…he left and I didn't want him….raped…yeah raped!"

As Person said this Shadow moved inches closer to Naruto pulling a knife slowly out of his back sheath.

"I would stop moving if you value your life…" another voice was heard from the other of the alley.

"Sasuke! Don't mind him…He's drunk!"

Sasuke moved towards the blond in one swift stride, gathering said blond into his arms. Suigetsu moved to grab the Persons arm but the moved too quickly for him, he growled activating his sharingan, while Person landed in front of Sasuke. He came into their line of vision and glared like a true Uchiha, his gaze so concentrated he almost didn't catch the Shadows knife swung at the burden in his hands. He flashed away n one movement gently laying Naruto down before Suigetsu was at his side, both males guarding the blond. The Person gave a petty glare as she flashed around the two, all attacks being reflected away from the blond

"Stop this at once." came the cool even warning.

The attacks kept going, Suigetsu moved slightly as he sighed growing bored with the petty attempts the Person was making. One slight nod from Sasuke to was all he needed to attack back. He grabbed the Person and slammed them into the nearest wall. Sasuke growled as the Shadow ran at Naruto, he swiftly punched it, locking eyes with the battered face before him before slamming it to the ground.

Suigetsu held the Person down and began to restrain them, he failed to notice (as he thought it was part of their struggle) a makeshift gun being fired from their shoe, a swift bullet flying towards Naruto's limp body. As the fire was heard Sasuke's head snapped up. Shadow took advantage of Sasuke's neglect and flashed in front of Suigetsu shoving him aside before grabbing Person and flashing away from sight and sense.

Sasuke flashed to his side mere seconds off of grabbing Person and Shadow. Suigetsu went to go after the disappearing figures but was stopped by Sasuke.

Sasuke gently lifted Naruto's head into his lap already knowing the blond was dead. He stared at him, tracing his fingers over his eye's, cheeks, and lips. Suigetsu kneeled beside Sasuke and sighed.

"Karin really fucked up this time…"

It was a statement, the silver haired male could already feel the raw anger and swirl of other emotions simmering off of the raven, the emotions themselves so potent the simple look on Sasuke's face was more then just brooding. This Suigetsu knew by experience from knowing the raven for so many years. No, an Uchiha this angry was to be feared.

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ONLY THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Suigetsu blinked as he stared at his phone, looking at it again. He flaied as he bolted from his chair swiftly moving to the door. As he passed through the threshold his inhuman speed kicked in as he made his way to the graveyard.

Sometime later he came to a swift halt slowing to a walk.

"Sasuke." he stated in a monotone voice, already knowing the raven knew he was there.

"Stop…unbury him right now." At this the raven looked up.

"What are you getting at Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked leaving no room for question.

"Sasuke…what is today's date?" Sasuke looked down and stared at a spot on the ground, his eyes closing and opening slowly.

"Suigetsu…prepare the room, now." he instructed through gritted teeth.

At that Sasuke held his hand above the patch of dirt he had just finished filling, palm facing down, he then clutched said palm into a fist, the dirt his fist was facing dispersing into two piles around the now hole in the ground. Inside said hole was a coffin fit for royalty. The coffin lifted into the air as Sasukes now open palm lifted above his head.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

A soft moan could be heard as a blond locks flowed into the face of a groggily moving head, said blond moaned again trying to open his eyes, he found he couldn't and struggled to move finding his muscles were I too much pain, shortly after he started to feel the pian he could sense a sort of aroma that stopped his struggles. He slowly found his head being forced forward as the aroma became more apparent the more his head moved. His lips meet a soft solid that seemed to pulse under his lips. The blond suddenly felt a soft probing at his gums and opened his mouth feeling his incisors expand in size and weight.

The pulsing solid in front of him began to almost beacon his mouth to touch it more. His mind fogged as his newly formed teeth bite into the solid, a sticky warm substance filling his mouth. The blond couldn't stop himself from sucking more of the substance into his mouth and down his throat, he now found the substance to be the source of the aroma from before. After a while his minds fogging became too much and he had to stop, his lips leaving the solid with a sickly sweet pop as his enlarged teeth retracting back to their normal size. He feel back his head softly hitting a pillow.

"So…he's back…for good…" Suigetsu entered the room trying to dispel the tense air around the Raven and blond laying in the bed. The raven sitting on his heels, while the blond lay beside his crimson red dripping from his lips, the same crimson leaking from a now healing cut on the ravens neck.

Sasuke sighed his eyes closing softly.

"Maybe true love does still exist…" Was the whisper that came from the raven lips.

Suigetsu smirked knowing his companion would start to become his old-self once the blond fully awoke.

A few hours later the blond stirred and moaned softly. He opened his eyes blinking a couple times while he stretched yawning. As he stretched his arm hit something to his left, he turned his head to see raven hair attached to a pale body which was raising a falling softly with the soft puffs of breath coming from his mouth which was facing him. He failed to feel an arm wrap around his waist and yelped as he was pulled to the pale body that was now behind him.

"Hmmm…your awake." a soft kiss was placed to his shoulder.

"y-yeah…were am I?" The blond asked softly.

"A small vavern under this cities cemetery." was the simple answer.

"Vavern…don't you mean tavern?"

Sasuke chuckled softly his head burrowing in-between the blonds shoulder blades. Both arms circling around the blonds waist.

"In theory yes were in a tavern." his chuckle died down.

"Um…why are you…holding me?" was the words to come out of the hidden red face.

"Why wouldn't I?" Came the curious reply.

"We-well…I don't know you…" At this Sasuke lifted his head softly turning the blonds head by tipping his chin to the side.

"What are you talking about love?"

The blond went red with embarrassment as he struggled to get out of the embrace.

"…I…I don't know you…" The blond looked around slowly. "I…I don't know…who where I am?" he bit his lip "I don't know who I am…" he clutched his head as it started to fog with pain.

"Who…who are you….who…WHO AM I?" Naruto stumbled out of the bed his head still in his hands.

"Naru…Golden boy…stop playing…" Sasuke watched the blond with pure pain in his eyes.

He slowly walked towards the panicking boy and reached out to him, he embrced him from behind his head falling into his shoulder.

"Please….stop playing around…" the blond shuddered and went limp in the ravens arms.

Said raven lifted his head lifting the now sleeping blond into his arms and putting him back on the bed.

"True love still ageists…true love still ageists…" the phrase becoming his mantra.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes the task seeming harder then he excepted as his eyelids felt like they were glued closed. He slowly pried them open and found everything to be blurry and he was also a bit dizzy, closing his eyes again he waited for the world to stop spinning before he blinked his eyes open again and sat up. He assessed the room around him and found a burnet sittting in a chair off to the corner of the room.

"He-hello?" Naruto rasped out his voice cracking as he resorted to whispering.

The burnet head could be heard taking in a breath as he opened his eyes looking in the direction of the voice the had woken him. His long hair waving behind him as he got up and approached the bed.

As he got closer Naruto found that his hair was more of a silver the shadow of the light causing it to look brown.

"hmm…is you throat burning at all?" the silverest asked him softly stifling a yawn as he did so.

The blond swallowed finding his throat did burn as the saliva hit his tonsils. He nodded softly not really trusting his voice to work. The silverest nodded and turned to leave throwing an "I'll be back" over his shoulder as he stifled yet another yawn. He soon came back with a small pouch of red liquid. As he passed it to Naruto, he felt it was more and the liquid seemed somewhat thick. He assessed the pouch 'blood?' was the first thought that cam to his mind before his mind started to fog over as he caught the scent of the 'blood' in his hands, he lifted the pouch to his lips sub-consciously sucking in the plastic as his fangs grew and pierced it. He drained the pouch and let it slip from his hands where the silverest caught it and disposed of it. He came back to the blonds bed side and kneeled he layed his hands on the edge of the bed laying his head on top of them, he turned his head so he was facing Naruto, his facing showing how tired he was.

"…I know it's not exactly your fault…but he's so broken because of you right now…for him to think he had you, then have that hope blown out within the same wave of discovery…he's kept us all running around looking for a way to help you remember…though he can't bear to you himself…it's sad really, that you probably don't understand-" he yawned pausing to wipe some sleep from his eyes "anything…I'm…saying…" he buried his head in his arms as he fell into a much need sleep.

Naruto stared a him for a few moments before shifting gently in the bed, taking care to not wake the obviously tired man half laying next to him.

'who's this he and why do I feel like I did something wrong…I….wait…I remember…black hair…and whispered words that seemed to be filled with so much pain…" Naruto held his head as it started to hurt stumbling into a room connect to the one he was in guessing it was the bathroom. He switched on he light and blinked finding his eyes couldn't take the dull glow of the lights he switched it off. He turned to the mirror within the room and blinked, this time at his reflection.

"I-is…that…me?" He whispered to himself his voice sounding better then before but he whispered as to not wake the other male in the next room.

He stared at himself, try as he might he couldn't think of his own name. And that's when it happened he remembered the events that happened when he woke up the first time. He bit his lip remembering the agony and pain in the raven haired boys voice and eyes. He turned away from the mirror walking to the toilet and relieving himself before returning to the bedroom. He quietly returned to the bed making minimal movements as tonot disturb the other. He stare at the silverest again before remembering what he had said before falling asleep.

"was…the raven I remember…the same 'he' he was talking about?" Naruto turned his eyes to his hands and sighed as he made himself comfortable in the bed before falling into a light sleep.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Staring at the wall as he tapped his finger on the desk in front of him was how you would find one Itachi Uchiha. He sighed turning to running his hand down his face.

"Deidara." He spoke the single word and a blond with long bangs and his hair tied into a high pony tail appeared in front of him.

"yes?" came the simple but firm reply.

"I need you to take this document to my dear Otoutou"

The blond nodded taking the manila folder and turning to leave.

"Oh, also make sure my dear husband get's his lazy arse up!"

Deidara giggled behind his hand "Hai Itachi-sama"

'5...4...3...2...1..."

"DEI GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM! ITACHI YOUR DEAD!"

"ah it's good to be king!"

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Sasuke sat cross legged on the floor in front of him lied over 20 books opened to random pages as he looked over each one briefly before flipping pages here and there. He glared at what he read and clutched his fists tightly by his sides he unwillingly let one fist go as he ran a hand roughly through his hair. He flipped a couple pages in one book and turned to the notebook he had laying among the books and jotted something down as he heard a knock on the door

"hn" Was the only thing that passed through his lips as the door opened

"Sasuke-sama, this was sent from Itachi-sama." A pinkette stated softly as she placed the folder on the table closet to the door, she opened the door a little wider walking in knowing Sasuke wouldn't care as long as she didn't bug him…or maybe she didn't know…

"Have you found anything?" she asked as she walked to stand in front of the 20 or so books blocking he path to Sasuke.

Sasuke did not respond and instead turned o another back as he finished reading a page from a book on the opposite side. Sakura knew he raven was concentrating and sighed moving to leave the room, but before she could leave the room a whispered voice filled her acute hearing.

"Have you seen him?"

Sakura bit her lip and turned to meet the now down turned head of one of her close friends.

"No…but I saw Suigetsu head for the supply and back to his room so I'm guessing he was up…but I haven't hard anything…no…" She sighed again and made her way to the raven, pushing aside few books as she kneeled in front of him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Look at it this way…he's awake…he's in his true from again…you don't have to hide yourself from him anymore," she pulled back cupping his face in her hands. "Don't dwell on what has passed, move forward with your knew found knowledge."

At that she got up padding her way through the books again and left closing the door with a soft click of the lock. Sasuke rearranged the books as he had them before Sakura had entered the room and went back to his research this time with a new found vigor. Forgetting the reason Sakura had come into the room at all on the table where she left it.

_**#MAN-CRUSH# **_

Naruto awoke this time by something clod being placed on his forehead. He heard voices and kept himself from showing he was awake as he listened to what was being said;

"He suddenly obtained a fever of 104..."

"has he awoken at all?"

"Yes that's when I feed him…but then I fell asleep…but when I awoke last he was still asleep, it wasn't until I heard him whimper that I figured he was burning up."

There was the sound of shuffling feet as Naruto felt the weight of someone on the side of the bed.

"…He caused more then just memory loss…"

'Memory loss…well that would explain why I can't remember my own name…'

"It seems he has will be bedridden until we find out what exactly the jackass did to him." Came a third voice and if Naruto had to guess it sounded as if who ever it was, was by the door.

The voice that had mentioned memory loss was the person who was closest to him, the one who had told he had a fever was the silverest he had seen earlier. He decided now was as good a time as any to reveal he was awake as he stirred just now noticing their was a hand stroking his neck, though it was an odd gesture it felt nice so he stifled his movement and brought his hand up to rub at one of his eyes. As he yawned opening his eyes. As his eyes reseeded the blurriness and cleared he could make out the faces of the three voices the one closest to him was the raven haired male from the very first time he awoke, as he guessed the one standing right before the raven pacing the room was the silverest from before and by the door was an older women, as he saw this women, Naruto stared.

"Baa-chan" was what he thought and unconsciously voiced.

All persons persent turned to him their eyes wide.

"You…know who I am?" Asked the women as she came closer her long blond hair pulled into two loose pigtails behind her. As she came closer Naruto noticed how busty her chest was, causing his face to tinge a darker shade of red. At seeing this Sasuke thought he was becoming uncomfortable and removed his hand from his neck hoping that would make him feel in the least better.

"I…I….I know you…but all I remember…" Naruto whimpered as he brought a hand to his forehead.

Sasuke softly placed his hand on the side of his head where his hand wasn't and winced looking to the women.

"Tsunade his fever is climbing is there nothing we can do?"

Naruto squirmed as the pressure in his head became unbearable, resulting in him passing out again. Sasuke turned back to the bedridden blond and bit his lip. His hand going back to stroke his neck. As soon as he restarted his earlier ministrations the blond seemed to lose a little of the tension in his features.

"Well that seems to help…Uchiha place your other hand on his head…I want to test something I was rolling around my head earlier."

Sasuke did as instructed and found that the blond had stopped moaning in his sleep and now had a peaceful expression displayed on his features.

"Just as I thought, your presence seems to accommodate the physical pain…hmm…ill be back in a couple hours I think I might have found something that can help us…but you have to let me work in peace so here-" she tossed Suigetsu a small bottle of white pills.

"Give him two of these every hour until his fever drops. Oh and I would advise you stay as close to him as possible at al times…who knows how bad it could get if you were to leave." at that she left closing the door behind her.

"Suigetsu…inform everyone I'll be busy the rest of the day and reassure the appropriate group that Naruto is fine, also bring me the books and files laying out in my office, I might as well keep up my research." Suigetsu nodded and left to do as he was told as Naruto stirred again.

"S-Sasu…" he turned his head, sasuke's hand lifting away as the blond rubbed his face into the pillow. Before lifting his upper half, bracing his arms below him to keep from falling.

"Naru? Baby Gloden?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Hmm?" the blond asked turning his head to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What are you doing in my…wait this isn't my room…where am I?" Sasuke blinked, he thought for a moment before choosing his words carefully.

"What do you remember?" Naruto blinked this time starin at him for a second, moving to sit on his legs bring a hand to his chin a finger tapping his lips.

"Well your brother had me running around the village looking for God knows how many people for that meeting he was having."

Sasuke studied Naruto's face before bit his lip.

"Naruto what year is it?"

"1907...why did you forget new years again?"

Sasuke mentally face palmed as Naruto giggled at his expanse.

"That was one time…and I was drunk!" he barked but stopped before laughing softly and looking back up to the blond.

He went to get up to go tell Tsunade what had just happened but stopped remembering how Tsunade had said it was his touch that brought Naruto peace…what if this small memory gain was part of his doing and if he let go of him completely he would forget again. Sasuke decided against telling the hag of his discover and instead went to move his hand instead to the blonds shoulder and sat next to him on the bed.

"Well Itachi's decided that I'm going to instruct your lessons form now on, something about you being a pest…" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest

"What?!"

Yup Sasuke could live with being back in 1907 for the time being.

**Review please**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Sasuke hesitated as he ran a hand down the side of a scared cheek wondering why such a scare existed on a 'creature of the night'. Now to most, Sasuke and most of the people that he knows are thought to be vampires, in reality they are more of 'supernatural night walkers' yes some drink blood, but some have to eat or drink a specific substance or in Sasuke's case; color, yes Sasuke must eat some of the color red at least twice a week or he will become sick and go on a rampage, the works. This does not mean he can not eat ordinary everyday food he just needs to eat red foods or he dies, simple as that.

Sasuke sighed as he looked to the blond moving his hand back to shoulder as he watched him sleep, after having found out that said blonds mind was stuck in 1907, Sasuke had been keeping the blond in a heated conversation about his work with Itachi which helped the raven decipher when in 1907 the blonds mind had stopped at. Of course this was easy when said raven only had to ask a simple question here and there. Each question being answered in far too much detail, this being normal when talking to the blond. This helping the raven from having to tell the blond he was not in the 1900's anymore.

Though there were harder things to go around; like when the blond asked why he and Sasuke were wearing such funny clothing, or why Sasuke wouldn't let go of his shoulder or hand, these all on top of why they were hiding out in a vavern. The vavern was a sorts of underground clusters of rooms, these mainly used for fledges of the night walkers, The vavern was where they would train their supernatural ability and wait out the two years time it took to adjust to the outside world. All night walkers have a hard time being in day light, and when first turned or born it is highly advised for night walkers to stay away from any type of source of light. This including the moon, those the underground tavern, vavern for short!

Though Sasuke never gave Naruto a straight answer, the blond never questioned what he was told, he would only add on to the answer or drop the subject altogether moving on to the next topic that came to his mind. After about two ours of the endless questions and small talk, the blond had finally fallen asleep leaning all his weight on Sasuke.

To keep his Consistent touching from becoming more awkward then it already was Sasuke had suggested Naruto sit in his lap, saying it was chillier then usual (Suigetsu had forced Zabuzu to create spurts of wind on Sasuke's order) Naruto didn't sense anything out of the ordinary coming to the conclusion that anything an Uchiha did was for his benefit, of course he came to this conclusion after having worked for the brothers since he was turned, going through some strange occurrences and always find said brothers to do things in their own way, but hey their way worked, he wasn't going to go and point out how weird their ways were if they seemed to do the trick.

Naruto had ended up with his shoulders and head resting on Sasuke's lower torso, his legs spread flat in front of him while Sasuke let one hand rest on his shoulder, occasionally carding his hands through the blond hair in front of him. And this is how the blond had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake the blond the raven had been sitting like that ever since the had asked the blond to sit where he was now.

Several minutes later Suigetsu came in to inform Sasuke of the status of things outside of the room

"Tsunade said she had to go find some book to help her with her research, Sakura gave me your books-" At this Suigetsu set the pile of books from his study onto a table nearby " Zabuzu sends his growls-" Suigetsu smirked as said man could be heard growling from down the hall. "Haku also sends his love, and Itachi asked if you read the file he sent to you and would like to extend his hand if help is needed."

Sasuke thought a moment as Naruto shifted within his arms, carding his hand through his hair to settle him.

"Tell Saukra she may have the rest of the day off, infrom Zabuzu the same, but for him to stay incase I need another weather change, tell Haku he will have his sex toy back later**(1)** and what files was Itachi referring to?"

Suigetsu nodded and shrugged.

"He said he sent them this morning, I will ask him for specific documents if you would like…?"

"That will not be needed I will figure it out, you may rest after you finish those last few request aswell, thank you Suigetsu."

Suigetsu bowed slightly and left the room. After Sasuke heard the door click shut he sighed looking down to the blond in his arms as he snored softly, his(Naruto's) hand had somehow come to softly clutch at Sasuke's shirt sometime in his sleep and now was clutching tighter as he started to toss and turning. Sasuke tightened his hold on the blonds shoulders and shook him softly.

"Naru…Naru…" The blond moaned out softly a single tear escaping his restless eyes.

"Naruto wake up your safe, wake up." Sasuke bit his lip before moving his legs from under the blond whiling the numbness to go away as he lifted the blond into a siting postion and shook him again.

"Come on…" the moans soon turned in to whimpers which seemed to be sounding more and more painful.

Sasuke didn't know what to do and had no one to help hi. The raven held his breath as he slapped the blond non to lightly across the face.

"MA!…ow…ow…" Naruto jolted awake, his hand coming to cradle his now stinging cheek.

"Nani?!" He glared up at Sasuke as he winced at the pain.

"Sorry…you were having a nightmare….are you okay?" the raven sighed in relief as he moved the blonds hand away from his cheek and gripping his chin to get better look.

"I…I was? Oh…" the blond blushed, the darkening of his face reveling a small bruise forming below his eye.

"Hmm…that's not going to look too pretty…come on we need to get some ice on that before it starts to swell"

At that the raven helped he blond stand up and griped his wrist lightly as he guided him to the kitchen area in the vavern. The blond lifted himself onto the counter kicking the cabinets creating a rhythmic thudding as his foot hit the cupboard door. Sasuke turned to the small makeshift icebox thanking whoever would accept his gratitude, that a modern fridge would not work in a vavern thus keeping the blond from getting more confused. He kept his fingers on his right hand intertwined with the blonds as he pulled out a couple ice cubes and folded them in a cloth laying on the counter before holding I to the blonds cheek. The blond slipped his fingers away from the raven holding the cloth with his own hand, Sasuke panicked and quickly placed his hand on the blonds neck, resorting to stroking his thumb over his chin to make it seem as though he felt bad for hurting him and was apologizing with the gesture, which in a way was not completely false.

"…I am truly sorry to ask…but um…why must you keep…touching me?" the blond asked shifting the ice filled cloth to a neglected part of the bruise.

"As I said you experienced a minor mishap and I am merely worried." Sasuke though through his word quickly but carefully not only making sure to not let the truth slip but to also refer to terms used in the 1900's and not modern day lingo.

Naruto nodded slowly, not question the ravens actions any further.

"May we partake in a meal? I am slightly famished…" Naruto asked shyly hating that his stomach choose that moment to growl to the world.

Sasuke nodded starting to feel hungry himself. He looked to the cabinet behind him and used his free hand to search through its contents for something that was big enough for both of them to eat. He soon found a box containing the ingredients needed for a pasta casserole. Sasuke thought it over and deemed it necessary for not only both his hands but also Naruto's help and sighed deciding to let his true form leak through some, causing him to gain a long thing spiked tail. The tail wrapped lightly around Naruto's waist before Sasuke turned to grab the utensils needed to prepare their dinner.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

Itachi knocked, on the door in front of him and hummed to himself as he waited for the door to be answered.

"Itachi…I was just about to message you…come in."

Itachi walked in as Suigetsu moved to the side, he closed the door behind the older Uchiha and stifled a yawn.

"So has Golden awoken yet?"

"Yes several hours ago, I think I heard him and Sasuke heading to the kitchen not too long ago."

"Did my brother read the file I sent?" The older Uchiha sighed as the silverest relayed to him of his brothers whereabouts

"He said he did not know which file you were referring to, but I was going to message you just to double check that everything was okay."

"That file held information about Golden's state and had instructions on how my little brother could help him regain his memory."

Suigetsu paled and turned, heading to the ravens office Itachi following him. He searched through the files on his desk and didn't see anything referring to the blond. He stopped remembering a folder he had gathered with the research material the raven had been using to try and find his own way of helping the blond.

"I think I know where the file is, hold on, I'll be right back."

The silverest headed for the blonds room and noted the door was open and walked in finding the room empty of a raven and blond, he moved to the bed side table and sifted through the files there pulling out one that had the distinctive hand writing that was Itachi's. Suigetsu hurried back to the older Uchiha and thrust the file into his hands.

"Is this the file you were referring to?"

Itachi skimmed through the pages in the file and nodded.

"Has my brother read any of this?" He eyed the silverest with an accusing eye.

"I'm sorry Itachi-sama he has not…"

Itachi sighed and closed the folder with one hand tucking it under his arm as he made his way to the kitchen. Itachi waltzed through the door to find two very interesting things happening at once; first Sasuke was covered in flour and some sort of gooey substance. Second Naruto was on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. And on closer inspection Itachi noticed his little brothers hand entwined with the blonds.

"Otoutou, am I interrupting?" Sasuke's slight smirk dropped as he turned to his brother.

"Aniki, I wasn't expecting your presence…" Sasuke started mentally panicking hoping Itachi wouldn't bring up anything of the twenty-first century.

"Sorry for my intrusion but, might I talk to you in the hall…alone?"

Sasuke was in full on panic mode as he looked to Naruto, of course his fpanic was masked by his usual Uchiha façade.

"Must we talk now?" And at that Itachi knew the mistake his brother had made.

"Otoutou, you've made your life, that much harder by having touched him after he had awoken…"

"But Tsunade-"

"As I thought…did you even look at the file I had dropped off earlier at all?"

Naruto looked from Itachi to the raven in front of him and back to the older raven before shrinking back slightly, he went to pull his hand from the younger ravens grip but his hand was held tighter instead as the younger raven turned fully to his older brother.

"I'm Sorry aniki I was distracted earlier and forgot Sakura had dropped off the file…am I right in assuming that file has the answer to what I've been searching for, for the last week?"

The older raven held the bridge of his nose as he willed an on coming headache away before nodding, the young raven letting out breath his didn't even know he was holding in.

"But, you've made it harder…the good news is you can mend your mistake…though the process will now be much longer then before-" he paused bringing the file fourth and setting it on the counter as Sasuke reached behind him and wiped most of the flour and failed attempt at pasta off his face before his brother turned the filr towards him, havng already opened it to a certain page. The younger raven skimmed through what was written his eyes widening slightly as he read.

"Aniki this can't…are you sure? This is the only way?" The older raven nodded not looking up at his brother as he reread what he had written:

_If you are to caress or hold Golden in any sort of way after his eyes have opened you will not be able to let go of him for if you are his memory will be lost for they entity of his life, this including the fact that his rebirth will be reversed and he will never be able to be what he once was again. _

_If you are to establish the physical bond, then the blond will recover some of his memory, half to be exact, to this year, his memory will be reverted to he early 1900's - 1907 to be exact._

_Though this sounds hopeless it is reversible if you are to restep through your relationship with him until the point of your mating, This you must be careful with this, his life must retake the exact steps he was exposed to as much as the real way as possible or he will be stuck in that year for who knows how long before the irreversible happens. _

_This meaning you will have to go through courtship, romancing and, complete mating with him all over again this may sound easy, but the trick and most complicated factor is that it must happen one month from the date and time that he awoke.~_

Sasuke's mask slipped as he let his panic show, he turned to Narutp an blinked at him staring into his eyes, Naruto feeling as though he was staring into his very soul.

"Wh-what has happened? What_…_is wrong?" the blond stuttered out the fear heard clearly in his voice.

Itachi stepped in at this point.

"Golden what is the date? And no I did not forget, I've just been for a little longer then I should have and don't know if what I think is today is really yesterday."

Naruto looked up before closing his eyes. His hands balancing his weight by being on either side of him, behind him.

"By the way the stars are I would say it's fairly early in the mourning making it 3 am on july 23rd 1907.

Sasuke clutched at the counter with his free hand, his knuckles turning white as his grip tightened.

"Hmm…Happy Birthday Sasuke-sama."

Though the words were not heard by the younger raven as he ran all they events that had happened from his brithday to 30 days after that date. He free his hand of the grip on the counter turning to punch the closest inanimate object and ended up hitting the cabinet right behind Naruto's head.

"Sa-sa-sasuke?"

"Otoutou." Itachi called to his brother in a firm but gentle voice.

"You have to calm down, I understand why your upset but you need to think this over thoroughly…there is one loop hole…but-"

"What? anything…Aniki I will do anything." The raven turned to his brother with the most pleading face an Uchiha could muster to show in public.

Itachi bit his lip thinking his options over before striding around the table and coming to stand in front of his little brother. He locked eyes with his brothers pleading ones before leaning forward and cupping his hand around his brothers ear, said hand blocking his voice from traveling**(2). **Sasuke's face fell as his brother explained to him his only scapegoat.

"Uchiha-sama's…what his happening? I demand to know at once!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto as his brother turned to leave.

"Make your choice Otoutou…what ever you choose, it needs to be decided tonight."

Sasuke didn't give his brother an answer as he tugged on the hand holding Naruto's bring the blond into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Golden…I'm so sorry…" the raven whispered into his hair.

The raven used the last of the pride he could muster up to keep himself from crying.

"Sasuke-sama…can I asset with anything…?" the raven lifted his head slightly, his chin leaning on the blond head before him as he looked to the silverest standing in the door.

"Suigetsu I was not aware that you were still here…please stay in the vavern tonight…I will need to speak with you later on this morning…"

Though Suigetsu was technically the ravens right hand man, his assistant, his advisor, he was also the closest thing he had to a friend, besides his sunshine of course. The raven looked to his said sunshine as the silverest excused himself to his sleeping chambers within the vavern.

"Sasuke…your scaring me…what is the matter?…your saying sorry so this must have to do with me…please tell me."

Sasuke moved back as the muffled voice on his chest stopped and lifted he blonds chin.

"I…I will tell you…soon…but not right now I…I need to sort some thing's out first…I can tell you that I will fix this…I promise that."

He sighed bumping heads with the blond.

"Are you still hunger?"

The blond shook his head slightly his forehead creating friction on the ravens forehead.

"I'm actually more tired now…I'll eat after I take a small rest."

Again the blond did not question the raven knowing for a fact that he only had his best interest in mind. No, the blond just followed the raven has he lead him back to the room he had been sleeping in before hand, changing out of his dirty clothes (which is hard to do while trying to keep at least one finger on someone else every other second.), before climbing into bed with the blond, said blond having no idea what was instore for him the next morning.

**Review please**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEP THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Sasuke Kissed the top of the blonds head as watched him sleep in his arms. The scene from the day before playing over and over in his head. Iachi's words could not be true, Sasukewould commit suicide before doing as his brother said…yet he had no choice. The raven clutched the blond closer as his memory drifted further back to the date and time Naurto's memories were stuck in.

_July 24__th__, 1907_

_Sasuke walked into his brother's office dropping off a document in his mail box before turning to his secretary._

"_Golden." he greeted _

_Naruto nodded his greeting as he smiled up at the younger raven. _

"_Anything I can do for you Sasuke-sama?" _

"_I need you to hand delivery this, the address is marked." The raven laid an envelope on the desk and turned to leave._

"_Make it a priority." he threw over his shoulder before closing the door._

_The blond looked to the envelope and read the address before getting up and leaving a note for Itachi._

_The blond hailed one of the Uchiha's automobiles, driving the contraption himself. He Glanced to a map laid out on the passenger seat every know and again to make sure he was on the right track. Within the next 2 hours Naruto had traveled through the entire of the forest surrounding the far corner of Ireland. Naruto finally came to a stop in front of a massive house, decorated in vines and shrubbery. Naruto timidly approached the door and knocked on the door that seemed o be five times bigger then him. The oor dragged open with a weary sound as a silverest answered the door._

"_May I help you?" Was the dull answer of his knock._

"_Um…I am here to personal delivery this parchment…" Naruto held out the envelope._

_The silverest glanced at the envelope before smiling slightly as he fixed his spectacles._

"_This way please," he lead Naruto into the foyer._

"_Follow me, please do be careful of the steps every known and again."_

_Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he walked, not noticing the first set of stairs and tripping down them. 'Oh' he thought sheepishly as he watched his feet while keeping the silverest feet in view._

"_Stand there I will announce your arrival….how foolish of me, what is your name sir?" The silverest asked fixing his spectacles again. _

"_N-Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki…but everyone calls me Golden…" The silverest nodded._

"_Well then please wait a moment…Golden." the silverest gave a slightly creepy smile before leaving the blond in a small room next to an entire way that lead to what Naruto could only think to be the master of the house's chamber's._

_The sliverest came back and beckoned the blond to follow him. _

"_He will see you now."_

_The blond nodded and shuffled after the silverest. As he entered the door he found that he indeed was in the master's chambers. He found a man with long black hair and red eyes sitting at a desk in front of him._

"_Hello, I was told my nephew sent you with a letter." The older raven said. _

_Naruto nodded and gave the man a letter, as he passed on the letter he noticed the man has many traits connected to the Uchiha family, including that stone cold gaze an outsider always received. _

"_Well, thank you very much, you may go, but I will…see you again." _

_The silverest lead Naruto to the front door, the blond leaving as quickly as possible, almost begging the automobile to just crank on itself._

From that day fourth, Sasuke's Uncle, Madara Uchiha, took a keen liking to Naruto and invited him back to his castle often, then that fateful day five years later would 'ruin' everything.

_August 19__th__, 1912_

_Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror once more before finally leaving the threshold of his house and walking down to his brother's office where he would find the one person he was really nervous about._

"_Golden…" He called out the blond as he stepped through the doors. _

"_Morning sasuke-sama." The blond greeted with a welcoming grin._

"_Golden…Would you like to join me on an outing?" The younger raven held his breath as he awaited an answer._

_Naruto saw the way the ravens eyes were averted from looking directly at him, somehow he knew this wasn't a business request._

"_Sasuke-sama…are you courting me?" The raven downcasted his eyes, his slightly curly bangs hiding his face as his loosely gathered hair fell over his shoulder, nonetheless he nodded once._

"…_yes…I accept" the blond replied his voic dripping with nerves as he tried to will the growing blush on his face away._

_At this Sasuke looked up and let go of the breath he was holding as he stepped closer to the blonds desk. _

"_I'll be 'round after closing to pick you up."_

After that fateful day, Naruto and Sasuke went on to fall in love, though their bond was not loved by all.

_June 1__st__, 1913_

_Madara crossed back and fourth through his foyer as he awaited the arrival of a certain blond. Finally his silver haired butler altered the blonds arrival._

"_What is the meaning of the rumor-" The older raven stopped his words as he saw his nephew following behind his beloved blond. _

"_It is true…the rumors are true..?" _

_Naruto didn't need the older raven to explain what he was talking about, 7 months into their relationship and finally someone other then Itachi had found them out and spread it all around the town. _

"_Madara-sama please don't be cross with me…I can't help I'm in love…" he turned to the younger raven as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Madara's demeanor dropped slightly his Uchiha mask slipping slightly as his sadness crossed his face for a fleeting second. After all this time he had started spending with the blond, all the times they had coffee or tea in his office, he had come to become very fond of the blond and was waiting for the right time to court him, a time when other's wouldn't pester him with their petty beliefs of the 'sin' of loving another of the same gender. He knew God would not damn such a beautiful being athe blond standing before him. _

Within the next few months Madara become much to despiteful of the blond and youner ravens relationship.

_July 23__rd__, 1913_

"_That is enough! If I can't have you no one can! I damn you to the life of a measly, miserable human. If you are not awoken from such a state within exactly 100 years from now you are damned to age and die. And if my nephew interferes his attempts will be futile, let's hope I get to you first, until then my beloved…"_

And that was how Naruto became a human, Sasuke was so relieved when he had found him in the city of New York, he had finally found his Golden Dobe again, and he wasnot planning on losing him, until Karin and that male had interfered. Sasuke had long ago rid himself the burden of his uncle, but it seemed someone else was out to take his blond away from him again. And Sasuke would not allow this, but first he had something very painful to complete, something he would surely regret…but it had to be done.

'Why does it have to be this way…Aniki said there is no other way…' the raven again tightened his grip on the blond and breathed in his scent, the sun and a hint of ramen, not the best scent but the scent belonged to his beloved and just knowing he was able to breathing in such a scent brought him peace. Peace he would need if he were to follow thru with what he was about to do. The raven let a tear fall from his blood shot eyes as he kissed the blonds forehead softly before he shifted so the blond was under him, moving himself to hover over the blond as he stirred but didn't wake-up.

'please stay asleep…let me pretend this is our worst nightmare…' Sasuke breathed in deeply before he lifted the blonds torso and lifted his thin night shirt over his head, he the proceeded to strip the blond completely naked and pulled down his pants and boxers as well, he positioned himself at the blond's entrance before jamming into the poor boy, he did not wait at all before pulling back and jamming back in, the blond let out a pained whimper as he started to toss and turn.

'please don't wake-up' the raven kept jamming into him the familiar pain of the mark on his neck burning like the first time he had made love to th blond, this time was different though, he wasn't making love to the blond, he wasn't caressing him or teasing him playfully, h was raping his beloved. More tears streamed down his face and onto the blonds collarbone as he bite down and forced his fangs through to make the blood connection , a painful process that is supposed to be carried out in a very tender loving, caring way ( if being used for love and forced), it became a bittersweet feeling as Sasuke felt his blond's blood flow into his mouth. He only took what he needed though and injected his saliva into the small slits his fangs had made. He was still pounding into the blond as he licked the cut clan and lifted his torso as his eyes downcasted to the blond's now glowing mark on his stomach, a counter part to the one on the raven's neck. The blond kept crying out as a steady follow of blood started to slide across the ravens member and down the blonds legs and onto the sheets, the blond had finally woken up. Just as the raven started speeding up his thrusts, he choked on his tears as he saw those bright oceans stare up at him in horror. The blond screamed, out of pain or fright, the raven didn't know, he the found the blond had climaxed and soon followed. He straddled the blond under him as he pulled himself out and leaned forward.

"Pl-please…please Golden…my Golden Dobe…please forgive me…" the raven rid himself of his tears as he clutched the blonds shoulders in his arms and kissed the blond's forehead and eye's, he broke down as he felt tears on the blonds face and leaned further down burying his head in the blonds neck, he then realized the blond hadn't moved since he screamed out his climax. The raven slowly leaned up and stared down at the blond blinking a he watched the blonds face. H was asleep, but he didn't look like he was in pain, he looked tired, maybe a little stressed, but not in pain. Sasuke resorted to laying on the side of the blond as he reached for a small cloth he had placed by the bed after Itachi had whispered to him that he would have to rape the blond, the older raven had explained that if he did not want the chance of losing the blond for good this time he would have to forcefully mate with the blond to reignite his imprint and claim on the blond, and that it had to be done with 72 hours of the blond awakening, unfortunately Sasuke had only found this out yesterday, making today the third and final day he could carry out the deed.

Sasuke wiped the blond of the blood and sweat mixture trailing don his legs, he then replaced his boxers and shirt, placing his own boxers and shirt back on before falling asleep with one arm draped over the blond lightly.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"You! You! What the hell are you doing here….and were exactly is here…HEY! WAKE UP!"

Sasuke was shoved off the bed and jolted awake as he made contact with the floor. He slowly lifted himself to a kneeling position before looking to the fuming, slightly scared blond sitting on the bed.

"You! You've been stalking me since that time you happened to find me one of my runs." Sasuke stared at the blond and ran thru his had the words he had just spoken over and over again until something clicked.

"Suigetsu!" the raven bellowed as he turned to the door.

The silverest appeared moments later.

"Get me Itachi now."

"Yes Sasuke-sama."

Naruto growled.

"Don't you ignore me, where the hell am I and why am I here!?"

"You would have gotten sick If I had not found you that day…" the raven said uner his breath.

"Excuse me?"

"That day, that I meet you while you were running, are paths crossed because you passed out. If I wouldn't have been their you would have a caught a cold from sleeping on the ground."

The blond blinked before crossing his arms over his chest and growling.

"That does not explain why you've been stalking me ever since. Your always there…even at the bar last night…I don't remember much but I remember you were there pestering me…" the blonds eyes glazed over with sorrow as he remembered why he had been at the bar in the first place.

He wiped his eyes as tears started streaming down his face.

"Look at me, crying in front of a person I barely know…wait…last night…" the blond furiously wiped at his eyes as a new kind of sorrow entered his features he shivered as he cuddled himself closer to the bed.

"…you…you raped me…you raped me…" the blond backed himself onto the headboard of the bed and started to shake with fear.

Sasuke stepped forward "Golden I didn-"

"No! stay there! Don't come any closer!" Sasuke stopped moving and let his head fall slightly forward his bangs covering his face,

That was the moment his brother came in.

"Please don't do it again…please don't let him have a go…I'm not that good…"

The blond started to ramble as fear was stitched deep into his words. Sasuke turned to Itachi and headed for the door.

"Suigetsu, please watch him…" The silverest, tht was standing right outside the door nodded as he went into the room closing the door after Itachi had slipped out as well. Naruto's mindless babble could still be heard but was caught off as soon as the door was closed.

"What happened?" Sasuke turned and glared at his brother wanting so badly to strangle him.

"I did what you said, I hurt him, and he still hasn't gained his proper memory back, if anything I think it' gotten worse, he only remembers his human life now."

"Well at least he knows who you are."

"Oh sure, I'm his beloved 'stalker'"

"Itachi I followed what you said and it's only made things worse…' Sasuke slide down the wall his face falling in his hands. "Do you know how hard it was for me to do such a thing? I hurt him…I hurt him aniki…"

Itachi kneeled in front of his brother and forced him to look at him.

"You only did what you thought would bring the one you love back, there's nothing wrong in trying everything you can to bring back what once was when it's possible."

The younger raven pulled away from his brother's hold and let his head hit the wall behind him as he closed his eyes.

"What if he never comes back…what if-" a scream from inside the room could be heard as Suigetsu burst through.

"You might want to come in here…quickly."

Both ravens stood and turned into the room. Sasuke quickly went to the blonds side, h watched as the blond clutched his head and whimpered out in pain every few seconds.

"Golden?" Sasuke reached out and set his hand on top of the blond's neck stroking his thumb under his right ear. As soon as he did so the whimpering stopped, the blond slowly moved his hands away from is head and looked up.

"S-Sasuke…?" the blond asked many emotions crossing his face at once.

"Golden?…is it really…" The blond clamored from his covers and threw himself into the ravens arms.

"Sasu, I thought Madara would kill you."

Sasuke felt a huge rock lift of his back as he fell to his knees with the blond in his arms.

"Golden…it really is you." he breathed kissing the blonds forehead over and over again.

"What happened…Itachi-sama? Suigetsu? Sasuke-sama what's going on?" Naruto tilted his hed backa bit to get a better look at his lover.

"Did I cause you worry?" he bit his lip looking down.

Sasuke placed his finger on th blonds chin and brought his face to meet his as he kissed him softly.

"Only because I was worried I'd lose you, don't you ever blame yourself for anything I'm about to tell you." Sasuke wen tot start talking but was cut off as the blond spoke.

"I already know…I have two different sets of thoughts…like I'm two people…so I know I've been away from you for a while."

Sasuke nodded then winced looking down.

"Do you…remember…" The blond nodded but wrapped his arms around the raven waist.

"I know you didn't do it to harm me…somehow I know you had to do it…I don't blame you for anything."

Sasuke breathed out and held the blond closer.

"But there is one thing that's really bothering me…"

Sasuke pulled back a bit to give the blond his full attention.

"My other memory is telling me that my brother committed suicide…"

Sasuke thought this over for a second.

"Your brother…" Sasuke ran through his head any possible explanation before finally understanding.

"Kiba, you mean Kiba." The blond nodded.

"Naruto…I'm sorry but Kiba did die…" The blonds face fell.

"You always talked about your brother as a human…he seemed okay to me…a bit of a muscle freak…but a good guy nonetheless…"

"Golden I don't think your human brother committed suicide."

Naruto looked up to Itachi as he spoke.

"I think he was murdered…and I think I know who by…" At that Itachi left the room calling over his shoulder that he would call later.

"Let Aniki worry about that, he'll figure it out."

"He always does doesn't he?" The blond smiled lightly before getting up and yawning.

"Sasu…I'm hungry…" to confirm his hunger his stomach growled.

"Ah…Suigetsu."

"Yes Sasuke-sama." the silverest bowed as he left the room.

"Naruto…you only have memories of the last 20 years am I correct." the blond thought back.

"yes, I know were in the year 2013, and that things are much different now."

Sasuke nodded thankful that he wouldn't have to explain things. He just wanted to enjoy the company of his lover for now because he knew that their was trouble ahead, he somehow knew Naruto's human brother's death was much more then it seemed.

**Please review**


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OOCNESS**

Naruto watched as the city roared in front of him. The hustle and bustle of town his home, but almost like a foreign, long last friend, all at the same time. A pale arm came to rest around his waist as Naruto leaned away from the window.

"I guess it is a bit different, actually being in this time…I have the memories but…I can not put my finger on it…"

Sasuke nodded as he set his chin on the blonds shoulder.

"I can understand, you'll get used to it…remember when we emerged the first time?"

The blond smiled as he remembered when Sasuke had first turned him, Thought the circumstance as to why he was turned were not anything close to happy, his memories with Sasuke were always a joy.

"Yeah, I remember how anxious you were to get away from Itachi-sama and I."

Sasuke grimaced as he kissed the blonds collarbone before turning to grab his cup of coffee.

"You can not blame me for wanting to get away from Itachi." The raven proclaimed before sipping the dark liquid.

"Ah, but I distinctly remember, and I quote 'I need part from this blond, ball of annoyance before my sanity becomes nonexistent'"

Naruto giggled as Sasuke held his face in his hands.

"You were way to excited about your 'new-self', it was a bit annoying…" Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto turned to the raven and grinned before walking up and pecking him on the cheek.

"Well I'm glad this time was as annoying."

"Oh! it was, just not by you…" Sasuke growled as he thought about how Suigetsu and Sakura fawned over Naruto.

"Hmm…well I grea-"

Naruto was cut off as the doorbell rang, the blond walked to the entryway of the kitchen and peeked his head out as he watched Suigetsu answer the door.

"Anything for me!" The blond bounded down the stairs as he ran straight for the silverest, bouncing up and down as he watched the silverest sift through the mail.

"There was a package for you, yes, here."

The silverest ponted to his feet as Naruto grabbed the box and darted to the small sitting room adjacent to the entryway of the house.

Once the blond had remembered his true self Sasuke had moved them to the house he had previously been staying in while he had watched over Naruto from afar.

The blond sat on the floor as he ripped the wrapping paper and removed the Newspaper from the top, though his twitching fingers stopped there. A scream followed the thud that was heard from that same sitting room. Seconds later Sasuke rushed to the room and found the before bounding blond, huddled in a corner, his face hidden by his knees and arms.

"Naruto!" The raven pulled the male into his arms, the blond automatically clinging to the ravens shirt.

"Golden, are you hurt?" The blond shock his head as the raven searched the others body for injury.

"Sasuke-sama….I think I know the cause of Master Golden's fright."

Sasuke lifted the shaking blond into his arms bridal style before setting him on the couch stroking his hairline before kissing his forehead.

"Please calm down…"

The raven turned to the silverest whom was looking a small box, biting his lip.

Sasuke moved towards the silverest and peered into the box. What he saw made him run a hand down his face before clutching his fist at his side.

Laying in the box was a blood crusted, half rutted ear, a small red gage with a paw symbol pierced the ear. Next to the ear was a DVD incased in clear case labeled DEATH.

Sasuke produced the DVD from the box and studied it before turning to his beloved.

"S…Sasuke…I wish to watch it…"

The raven bit is lip and shock his head but stopped as the blond sat up and grabbed the case from him.

"I do not care if you wish me to or not, I will do as I please." the blond removed the disc from the case an placd it in the nearby Blu-Ray player. The video started in static before blurring to what looked like a warehouse, the camera was turned to the side where a tied-up, blindfolded, and gagged brunet could be seen. The camera was set on a table as the pervious holder of the camera walked to the brunet. The screen turned static again before the burnet was shown again, this time muffled voices could be heard from the other side of the room as the burnet awoke, the voices got closer.

"_If he wakes up he'll know who you are…you love to play around damnit!"_

"_Well if you shut up I could think of a game plan."_

"_Game plan? This isn't a game! This is serious! Now fix this! Fix it now Neji!"_

As the voices stopped the burnet was seen struggling to move.

"_Know know, no need to struggle…all you have to do is ask."_

The burnet stopped moving his façade changing for the worst

"_Ah, so you know who it is huh?"_

The burnet growled, his mouth moved as though he was trying to bite through the gag, though he didn't have to as the gag was ripped from his mouth by a long haired burnet.

"_What do you want?" _

"_Quick to the chase hm? No plea for your life?" _

The burnet struggled as he fidgeted in the chair he was tied too before the long haired burnet swiped out a gun and shot him in the head.

"_Problem solved"_

"_Not completely! You dumbass…you were supposed to give him a fatal wound so we could use him to lure Naruto out…now will need a different plan…"_

"_Don't worry I have a plan"_

"_Oh boy…here we go…"_

The video went static then the screen went blank.

Sasuke clicked of the TV and slowly turned to the blond. The male was staring dully at the dead screen.

"Golde-"

"That was Kiba…and Neji…"

Though the name was mentioned by the female voice in the video the wway the blond said it made Sasuke believe Naruto wasn't telling him something.

"Do you know the long haired one?"

"Sasuke-sama that was-"

"Shut it Suigetsu I know."

The raven cut the silverest off as he kneeled in front of the blond sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"Who is he?"

"…"

The blond slowly looked up to the raven as tears filled his eyes.

"I knew he hadn't killed himself…I just knew it."

The raven held the blond to his chest as the blond clutched his shirt in his hands.

"Neji…he lost…to Kiba, in the Olympics last year, we were going to go together this year."

The blonds voice cracked as he started to cry harder.

'They will pay for breaking my Golden's heart…the will pay for killing him…for killing my beloved…'

"Suigetsu call Itachi."

"Yes Sasuke-sama"

The Silverest left the room as the raven calmed the blond.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"I know where she is, I do not know if they are still together though…Otoutou I don't suggest that you join me in confronting them-"

"Why the hell not?" Sasuke growled out as he slammed his hands on the kitchen countertop.

"Calm down, you wouldn't want Golden to awake would you?"

"He cried himself to sleep…Aniki I can't take watching him like this, I will not rest until I find them, I want them alive, I want them to confess to what they've done and rot in prison! Killing them would be a satisfaction to them."

"You forget Karin is one of us…"

"She has slain her right to be one of us!"

"That's not the point, she's not human she can not go to prison."

"Then pass her to your blood clan they'll have fun torturing her."

"My baby brother you have become quiet the sadist."

"Shut up, you know your going to give her to Akatsuki anyway."

"Perhaps, but I need you to stay here and keep Golden from losing his sanity, if he knew of your leaving he'd only come after you, then what? Sasuke he could get killed…and when one of us gets killed there's no coming back…"

"Damnit I know! But I need to do something, I can not sit here and do nothing!"

"And being there for the one you love is doing nothing?"

Sasuke growled as he about faced and grabbed a knife throwing it at his brothers forehead. The object being caught in-between two of his brother's fingers, inches away from his forehead.

"Calm down, you know I'll take care of it, I've already sent Hidan and Kakuzu ahead of time to scout them out."

Sasuke sighed before turning from his brother and leaving the kitchen. Itachi let out a long sigh as got up and headed for the door connected to the kitchen placing the knife on the countertop.

_**#MAN-CRUSH#**_

"The long awaited end of this trial has come, Kiba Uzumaki, Son of Mintao Uzumaki of Hokage Inc. and award winning long distance running as of last years Olympics, was found 1 year from today in a lake near the end of the highway leading from the city, it was labeled a suicide after the gun with his prints was found near the mouth of the lake. Six months ago evidence of a murder was brought to attention and suspects were found, One of these suspects was Neji Hyuuga, also a long distance runner for last years Olympics, came in second place to Uzumaki and was found guilty this morning, It was said that Hyuuga had downwards spiral and killed Uzumaki after getting drunk one night, taking his left ear as a prize for his killing which was later used as evidence to pin him for the murder.-"

Sasuke turned off the TV as he carried a tray from the kitchen, up the stairs and through a door which lead to a large bedroom, a blond could be found sitting on the bed reading quietly.

"Here you are my dear."

The blond was handed a cup of coffee by the raven, before said raven sat beside him, the tray of food sitting in front of them.

"Hmm…thank you." The blond hummed as he pecked the raven on the cheek before yawning softly.

"But you still can't keep me from watching the full 2 hour special on the case tomorrow."

The raven sighed as he ran a hand down his face.

"Why would you want to watch that? Isn't it enough that Aniki fixed everything?"

Naruto looked at the dark liquid in the cup in his hands and sighed.

"He was my brother…no matter if it was for a short period of an almost fake life, he was still my brother and I don't know…I feel like I'm honoring him by watching it…h did get killed because of me in the end anyways-"

"Wow hold on" the Raven plucked the coffee from the blonds hands and set it on the nigt stand grabbing the blonds hands in his own. "You did not…did not kill him." Sasuke made sure Naruto was locked on his gaze as he cemented such a fact into the blonds head.

"I didn't directly…"

"Nope…nope"

The raven stood up and planted his feet in front of the blond. He suddenly picked the blond up and threw his upper half over his shoulder.

"Sasuke! Put me down!"

"Not until you've figured out it wasn't your fault."

"Sasuke! This isn't funny! Put me down!"

"No"

"Do it!"

"No, say it"

"No"

"Then your staying up there"

The raven yawned nonchalantly as he popped a cherry into his mouth savoring the tangy taste.

"Sasuke this isn't funny!"

"I know it's not"

"SASUKE!"

"Do you agree or not?"

"UGH! Fine! Now put me down!"

"I don't believe you…"

Naruto growled but suddenly remembered something and reached his hand up to the back of the ravens neck he let one single finger slide gently down the middle of the flesh in front of it. The raven shuddered slightly losing his balance with all the weight on his right side, given the chance, the blond slipped from the ravens grip and watched the raven catch himself before he face planted on the floor. The blond jumped on the raven as he turned over and layed on the floor.

"I promise I don't think it's my fault." The blond said as he straddled the ravens waist.

"Hmm…I still don't believe you…you can only seal a promise one way when it comes to you making promises to me…" the raven smirked as the blonds cheeks tinted red.

"What are you blushing about?"

The blond didn't espond with words but instead with a kiss.

"Ok I believe you."

The raven pulled the blond back down for another kiss this time deepening the kiss. The blond started nipping at the ravens bottom lip as Sasuke moved up, he stretch his arms out to hold his weight behind him as he crossed his legs, Naruto's legs now on either side of his waist; wrapping around him. Sasuke pulled the blond to his chest a few minutes later, once he had sat all the way up. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he felt those strong pale arms pull him closer, their already bare chest causing friction. Hot skin on hot skin causing Naruto to gasp softly, Sasuke taking advantage of this and slipping his tongue into the blonds mouth. Naruto let Sasuke's tongue lead for a lingering moment before he fought to explore the others mouth, the raven sucking lightly on the intruding appendage.

Sasuke's hands which had been sliding up and don Naruto's back slipped further down pulling the blond's body even closer to him as his (Narutos) hips slipped further down on Sasukes causing friction in their groins, this causing Naruto to pant out. Sasuke growled softly as he went to stand up lifting Naruto with him as the blonds legs tightened around his waist.

Sasuke lead them to the bed falling forward, he let go of the blond letting he upper body weight fall on his hands as they caught the sheets. Naruto hummed as he giggled into the now sloppy kiss. He pulled back looking into Sasuke's eyes as the raven smirked softly.

"You always know how to make me feel better." he said after staring for a while.

The raven plunged back down attacking the blonds neck leaving light marks here and there. He lead the kisses to the blonds stomach, tracing the mating mark their with his tongue placing soft kisses at every new swirl. Meanwhile Naruto is panting and gasping, almost meowing in pleasure. Sasuke lead the kisses back to the blonds mouth as his hands trailed to the blonds waist toying with the strings of his sweatpants and teasing the hem with wandering fingers.

The blond trailed his hands all over the blonds back pulling lightly at his hips as a sign for him to move forward with his ministrations. Sasuke started removing the blonds pants as he trailed the kisses back down, coming to a stop on the blonds lower stomach. His hands massaging creamy thighs after discarding the clothing. Sasuke moved his mouth further down as he lifted the thighs to his shoulders, he then held the blonds hips as he started sucking the dripping member which lay in-between said thighs. His mouth moving slowly to engulf the whole length. Gradually the raven started sucking and licking in a way that made the blond below him whimper in pure pleasure. Not to long after starting Sasuke found his own pants being tugged out and shock his hip to help his blond pull them off as he stepped out of them and kicked them away from where he was standing on the edge of the bed. Sasuke then let go of the blonds member as he crawled on top of the blond kissing his forehead before kissing him slowly. He then moved in somewhat of a circle going back to licking and sucking the blonds member, now having his own member in the blonds mouth as well.

Naruto hummed around the ravens member every time the raven did something to excite his body, he bite down of the member slightly as he felt a finger intrude his entrance. Sasuke hissed softly but continued slowly adding a second and third finger. By this time Naruto had left several bite marks on the shallower parts on the foreskin. Sasuke lifted himself off his blond as he turned to blond to face the other way as he climbed on the bed. He sat down and playfully pulled the blond, by the hips, to him lifting either leg over his shoulder as he slowly plunged himself into the blond. Naruto hissed softly but started to gasp and pant out his pleasure as Sasuke created a rhythm. Sasuke was sliding forward with every thrust and soon found he had pushed naruto mostly on the floor, his back flat against the front of the bed his head bent on the ground looking up at the raven with a lustful face as he pants and gasped out. Sasuke finally hit Naruto's G-spot causing the blond to see white, Sasuke hit it a couple more times before Naruto released, most of the cum ending up on the blonds upper chest and face. Sasuke followed the blond in his release, the thick liquid overflowing out of the blonds entrance as Sasuke lending down and licked Narutos cum off his face. Naruto whined like a child as Sasuke chuckled after cleaning his beloveds face.

"That felt…odd…lets do it again!"

**FIN!**

**Please tell me the truth**

**Good? Bad? I want details people!**


End file.
